A Miracle
by liviloo9
Summary: The Howells are in for a BIG suprise after all these years... but after nearly losing another child, they wil need another miracle to cheer them up.
1. A Miracle

**Author's Note: This story was written by me and katherine1992! Hope you like it!**

** A Miracle**

Seven castaways sat around the dinner table, passing food and chatting, as usual. However, everyone noticed the Howells were not looking very happy that day.

"Maybe their stock went down a few points!" The Skipper thought to himself, trying not to laugh. The Howells were always pretty sad when their stock lost a few points. But even when their stock lost points.. He had never seen them so quiet before..

"Mr. And Mrs. Howell, would you like some fish stew?" Mary Ann asked the sad looking couple.

"No thank you dear." Mrs. Howell quietly replied, not looking up at Mary Ann. it was unusual that they weren't eating, they usually complained about not getting enough food, and now they're not eating!

The Howells sat quietly all through dinner, and eventually the whole table went quiet. Never before had dinner been so quiet, especially with Gilligan there!

"Mr. Howell? Mrs. Howell? What's wrong?" Mary Ann asked, eager to see what the usually very social couple was so sad about.

"Nothing.." The Howells answered, both at the same time.

"Mr. And Mrs. Howell, it won't get any better if you don't tell us what's wrong!" demanded the professor, who was ever concerned about the well being of his fellow castaways.

"Thurston- would you like to tell them, I don't know if I could handle it." The elder woman said, tearing up.

"Well,... N-n-nineteen years ago t-t-today, a year after we were married, we were so excited about welcoming Thurston Howell IV to our family... But then.. After expecting to come home with a baby in a bassinet, we learned that we could never have children.." Mrs. Howell burst into tears. The castaways stood in shock.

The others really had never heard the real reason behind the story, only Mr or Mrs. Howell would sum it up by simply saying, ' We never had any children.'

MaryAnn thought to herself, how said it must have been for the older woman whom she loved and admired. She always thought that Mrs. Howell was kind enough to look out for her, Ginger and Gilligan.

" Gee Mr and Mrs. Howell, were awful sorry." The skipper says.

" It's quite alright captain." The millionaire spoke softly, " I think Lovey and I are going to retire." they said nothing more and went to their hut.

Meanwhile, the others sat around the table. A sad expression filled each of their faces.

" It was nice enough of Mrs. Howell to adopt me." Gilligan says.

" Yah, little buddy, it sure was. It's nice to have a mother figure like Mrs. Howell around to give you all advice." the skipper pointed out to the group.

The three nodded, silently looking at each other, then toward the dark hut occupied by the quite millionaires.

" MaryAnn, leave some food out, I have a feeling they may come out for a midnight snack, if not we need to check on them later." the professor announced breaking the long silence that hung in the air.

The castaways retired to their own personal huts, after a saddening confession from the Howells.

"Oh Ginger, I feel so bad!" The Kansas farm girl told her movie star roomate.

"I know, and after all the time she spends mothering us... When I get back to Hollywood, I'm going to make their story into a million dollar movie!" Ginger cried, holding back tears.

"And I'm going to name my first child Thurston!" Mary Ann cried, suddenly bursting into tears. She felt so bad for the elder woman, who spent her time teaching them to be proper young ladies and mothering them. You could tell she wanted to be a mother so badly.

The two girls sat and cried, like someone had died. Neither of them could imagine what the Howells felt when they got the news.

The Skipper and Gilligan sat in silence on their hammock beds. Neither of them said very much since dinner. Gilligan spoke up.

"Gee Skipper, I hope the Howells are ok." Gilligan told his big buddy.

"Oh Gilligan. They are going through some hard times right now, ok? The least we can do is not bother them, give them some peace. And Gilligan... don't pester them.. THAT'S AN ORDER!" The Skipper told his little buddy, trying t make sure he didn't make anything worse for the Howells. he couldn't imagine how tey felt right now... on their son-to-be's birthday... the same day they found out that they could never have kids...

Each of the castaways secretly wanted to hear the whole story. They wanted to hear what happened, but they were afraid to ask, thinking it would upset them even more.

The next morning at breakfast, the usual prompt millionaires were no where in sight.

The food they left out was untouched.

The others barley talked and silence filled the air.

" Professor, do you think one of us should go see if they need anything?" Ginger asks.

" Maybe, if they don't come out in a few minutes." he replies still looking at their hut door.

The others waited and waited and decided to eat.

The skipper went to the door and knocked on it lightly.

" Mr and Mrs. Howell?"

No answer.

He opened the hut, to find neither of them there, and the beds were made up.

He walked over to the first bed and saw a note, saying they would be back later.

" Skipper what'd you find?" the eager first mate asks.

" A note, the Howells said they would be back later." he replies.

" Professor, you don't suppose they will pull a stunt like last time and try to jump the cliff, do you?"

The professor reads and re-reads the note. " Well I can't fine anything here that would be chancing, but just in case, why don't we split up and look for them. I will go off by the lagoon. Gilligan and Skipper you both go towards the cliff and check the caves. Girls, you stay here in case they come back."

The others went off into the jungle searching.

" MaryAnn, don't you wonder?" Ginger asks the farm girl.

" Wonder what?"

" You know, the whole story? I of course wouldn't be the one to ask them, but I do wonder." Ginger muses.

" Me too Ginger. Maybe Mrs. Howell will tells us. Oh I do hope there alright. Why don't we go cook lunch, after all who knows when they will return." MaryAnn says.

With no luck from any of the worried men, or the girls they ate a quick lunch.

" They couldn't have gone far, now could they." the professor says just as the Howells appeared.

The breezed by the table, leaving the 5 with questions.

The five castaways sat in awe at the table. Mr. and Mrs. Howell had just switly walked by the table, said nothing, as if they were the only ones on the island. The five castaways were concerned for them... they hadn't eaten or talked to anyone for the past two days. The castaways didn't even know where they were that morning.

"Wouldn't it be a little better if they just.. told us?" The Skipper suggested, taking his seat at the table.

"Skipper, it might be too much for them to come right out and tell us. It not only could put them into a depression, but they may not want to talk about it." The professor explained, also taking his seat.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and hope for the best then." Ginger suggested to her friends.

"I agree with Ginger.." Mary Ann sighed. She hated to see people sad, especially her friends.

Lunch was made, and the Howells were no where in sight. That means they had missed 4 meals in the past two days. The Professor was concerned for their health. "We have to find them, and talk to them... this is unhealthy." Explained Professor, in a way that wouldn't worry his fellow castaways.

"Alright, we'll go looking again!" Mary Ann exclaimed, glad they were at least trying to help the Howells.

The castaways set out looking for the second time that day.

The Howells were sitting in a cave where they figured no one could find them, it was deep in the jungle.

Lovey Howell didn't complain about the long hike to it, which was highly unusual.

They sat in quiet, and in deep thought.

" Eat something Lovey." her husband begged her.

She shook her head. She hadn't spoken a word in two days.

" Lovey, really just eat a banana, I had to practically pry the thing away from that savage monkey." her husband says.

" Fine." she says taking it.

He looked up at her, adverting his eyes whenever she looked towards him.

The 5 could be heard just outside the cave. They tried to remain quiet but the others soon found them.

" Look I will go in. You all stay out here." he says.

The professor cautiously walked in smiling at the couple.

" Mr and Mrs. Howell, you both shouldn't be here. It's dangerous, and for your health too. Please come back with us and the girls will fix you something for dinner." he pleaded.

Lovey looked to her husband. " Fine professor." the millionaire huffed.

MaryAnn so desperately wanted to run up and hug Mrs. Howell, but she knew she couldn't, just yet.

The 7 walked back to camp with complete silence.

When they returned MaryAnn and Ginger got out the left overs and they all ate together.

Seeing there was no conversation, Gilligan began to speak. " We sure did miss you Mr and Mrs. Howell."

The skipper chocked on his food, he had reminded Gilligan not to pester them.

The others looked at the Howells.

" Thank you." Mr. Howell said almost too quiet to register.

The rest of the meal was finished and the Howells went to their hut.

" Tomorrow, we need to get them to talk. I'm afraid it's worse than I thought. I was observing their body language all through dinner, and well, they really don't seem like themselves." the professor states, then adding, " We can't force them to talk, each person had their own ways of dealing with emotional tragedies, but we do need them to talk."

The others nodded listening intently to his plan.

The next morning, the Howells did not show up at any meals. They hiked back to their cave, and stayed there all day. The professor came looking for the wealthy couple, the others tagging along behind him.

"Let me go in first..." instructed the Professor. He walked in the cave.

"Sorry for intruding Mr. And Mrs. Howell... But this is unhealthy. I thinking would be best if you maybe... if I may be so forward...talked about it? Please." the Professor begged.

There was no answer from either of them. They just sat there in silence, sad expressions on their faces. Neither of them looked very good at the moment either... They were both pale and sickly looking.

Still silence. Mr. Howell spoke.

"Fine." He told them, quietly, not even looking at the professor. "Tell the others to come here." he said solemnly.

The professor nodded and walked out.

" Okay, I managed to get them to speak. When we all go in there, everyone needs to be quiet." he informs them.

They all turn to Gilligan whom has his hands clasped over his mouth. When the return they sit in front of the Howells, giving them their full attention.

Lovey could hardly look at them, or even talk. Thurston knew he had to talk for them. He cleared his throat.

"Well, 20 years ago, when I first married Lovey, we both knew we wanted a son to carry on the Howell name. We were hoping to welcome a son into our family, but that didn't go as planned..." Mr. Howell paused for a second. "of course, we tried again, once again failing. We went to the best doctors all over the country. We spent hundreds of thousands of dollars at some of the world's best experts... but then they told us the worst news we could possibly hear." He paused again, holding back tears. "T-they told us we could never have kids, ever. We considered adopting, but we could never pick, we wanted them all. That's why Lovey.. loves you all so much and mothers you all. and I must admit I often feel like your father." Mr. Howell finished, still holding back tears.

The others looked at the couple with sad expressions. As if guilt had entered the small cave and sucked up all the peace.

The tears fell of the girl's cheeks. Not believing what they had heard.

The Howells didn't feel much better after speaking the situation, but it made things a little less uncomfortable.

No one spoke, but only sat listening to the air and nature.

Lovey began to cry. The others didn't know if they should leave or not, so they waited.

Thurston didn't dare cry in front of his wife, it would only make matters worse.

The professor sat and watched, tears burned his eyes as knew he had to bring them home and get them better.

Gilligan saw how hurt Mary Ann was so he put his arms around her and held her.

After that Mrs. Howell spoke up. " I love you all. I want you to know that."

The three younger castaways hugged her tightly. She kissed their cheeks and sighs.

" Come on, let's get you two back to the hut area." the professor says. The group walks home, feeling closer than ever.

The castaways reached the hut area, after a comforting walk home. Mary Ann made dinner. The Howells hadn't eaten in days, and they devoured their food, but didn't talk much. The Professor, concerned about their health after not eating, insisted they be checked out.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell agreed to be looked over. Mrs. Howell went first.

After a half hour, The Professor had some news. "Mrs. Howell, if you don't mind me asking, who told you that you could not have children?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't get upset again.

"Doctor Erich Montly.." She replied quietly.

"Well, he was wrong." Mrs. Howells eyes lit up with joy.

"You mean... after all these years..." She wanted to jump out of her seat, but it was so un-Howell.

"Yes Mrs. Howell, you finally will be a mother!" The Professor exclaimed, happy for the Howells.

"THURSTON!" Mrs. Howell yelled. She was too excited.

"What is it Lovey..." He asked, not sure what her excitement was about.

"Mr. Howell, you are finally going to be a dad. The doctors were wrong." The Professor told them.

"Oh, Lovey! Is it true?" He eagerly asked.

"Yes Thurston!" She practically screamed. The other castaways could hear everything from outside, and they jumped for joy.

It didn't seem possible, but she was going to become a mother. She was so excited.

The first few months went by very slowly. After all, morning sickness wasn't at the top of her list.

Thurston woke up every morning staring at his wife, still not believing this was happening.

Their hut was perfect size to fit one more person. Thurston decided he was going to help the other men put together a bassinet.

Lovey was thrilled with the whole thing. The girls helped her with her clothing, she was practically growing out of.

Once she reached 8 months, it became difficult, she couldn't do a lot.

" Lovey, come on, a Howell is never late for dinner!" Thurston begged as his wife sat at her makeup table.

" But Thurston, I look as wide as a house. I am not going out there." she cried.

" You look beautiful, I promise dear!" her husband pleaded.

She patted his cheek. " Thank you dear"

He rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh. Lovey was beautiful, no matter how she looked.

They ate and happily chatted away.

Over dinner, she hadn't felt the baby much before but, it kicked.

" Thurston!" she exclaims putting his hand over hers to feel. He kissed his wife.

Mary Ann and Ginger even made a special cake resembling Mr. Howell's Teddy bear, of course, it was a coconut cake, instead of a pie.

Gilligan was very excited he worked for days on making the baby a gift.

" Here Mrs. Howell." he says handing her a sail boat he carved out of wood.

" Oh Gilligan, this is marvelous, thank you." she says hugging him.

The Howells went to bed early, thanking the others for all they did.

- Lovey was finally glad to be 9 months along. She couldn't stand carrying all the extra weight, not to mention how tired she was.

She had been on ' hut rest' for the past three weeks. She couldn't help but be bored. A Howell hardly ever missed out, but the others came to visit her to keep her company.

She got up out of bed and walked to the bassinet the men had built.

She couldn't wait, after all these years not knowing how it was possible now, but it was.

Her husband came in from a round of golf. Setting down his bag, he walked over to his wife kissing her cheek.

" Hello my dear, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Well my back has been hurting, and I am very tired." she says.

Suddenly the pain became unbearable her water broke and she fainted.

"PROFESSOR!" Thurston Howell III screamed. His wife just fainted, and she was about to have a baby.

"What is it Mr. Howell... is she ready to have the baby?" he asked eagerly.''

"Yes! And she fainted!" Mr. Howell and the Professor carried Lovey into the makeshift hut they had made for emergencies like this. They laid her down on the bed.

"Mr. Howell, would you like to stay or leave? It is completely up to you." The professor asked.

"As much as I love my wife, I don't think I could bear watching it." His wife woke up.

"Thurston.." Lovey cried.

"Good Luck Lovey!" He kissed his wife once, and then left the hut so the professor could deliver her child.

About 2 hours later, Thurston Howell The Fourth was born. Lovey was fast asleep, holding the infant in her arms. Mr. Howell walked in to see his wife and child sleeping peacefully. He felt so blessed to finally have a son after all these years.

He sat down by the edge of the bed and watched his wife and baby boy sleep. Lovey woke up about 10 minutes later.

"Thurston..." She said, quietly.

"I'm here Lovey. How are you?" He asked his wife, now a mother.

"Oh, it was terrible, but I'm better now... and look at your precious baby twins..." she told him, smiling softly.

"Wait... did you say.. twins?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yes. Thurston Howell The Fourth and Emily Howell." She told him, now a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Lovey...'' He said, so proud of his wife. She was going to be an amazing mother.

"Would you like to hold your future harvard man... and your baby girl?" She asked him, handing him his chlildren.

He was ecstatic to be holding the two most beautiful people he had seen in his life, besides his wife. He smiled and kissed his wife again, proud of her.

A few months past and the tiny twin Howells were growing. Lovey enjoyed being a mother very much.

She now had a new meaning, and purpose to her life. But the other castaways loved playing with the baby Howell twins to give the Howells a break every few days.

Thurston loved being a father, he couldn't wait to take his son to the Harvard club, and dance with his daughter at her coming out party.

Once Lovey and Thurston were alone in their hut, the quite bothered them.

" My darling, just relax. I assure you, the children are just fine." Thurston said, massaging his wife's shoulders carefully.

" I know, but I do worry about them. I know the girls are taking good care of Emily, and well the men are hopefully doing well with little Thurston."

Thurston kissed her cheek.

Suddenly, the others came rushing back. Lovey feared the worst, almost fainting.

The Howells rushed outside to hear all of the commotion.

" What is it!" Lovey screamed.

" Mrs. Howell, Mr. Howell, listen." Mary Ann says.

" Mama." little Emily says with her cute accent, Thurston follows suit.

Lovey and Thurston began to laugh. " Oh Thurston, there beginning to talk!"

Lovey held her daughter and Thurston grabbed his son.

The skipper turned to the Howells," Pretty soon, there will be two mini versions of you both running around the island." he said with a chuckle. The others laughed.

" Yeah, and that's two more people we have to cater too." Gilligan said in the skippers ear, which earned him a nudge in the ribs.

" This whole experience on the island has taught me something new. I love you all and glad were a family!" Lovey says.

" Here, here!" Thurston says.

The others nod in agreement, knowing their little island family of nine people now, was closer.

**Hope you liked it! Please Please Please Review! It means the world to me!**


	2. Suprise!

**Chapter 2: Suprise! **

The Howell twins were now six months old and were learning to talk. Lovey held her son, and Thurston held his baby daughter Emily. They were sitting around a campfire with the rest of the castaways.

Daa-daa!" Emily called to her father with her cute accent.

"Awwee! She's a daddy's girl!" Cried Lovey Howell, amazed at how her children were growing.

"Lovey, I think Emily here is hungry- do we have anymore champange?" Thurston told his wife.

The rest of the castaways giggled. "Thurston! You can't feed babies champange!" She told him, trying hard not to laugh.

"Sorry my love... but thats what my daddy gave me!" He joked.

Lovey took her children back to their hut to feed them while the rest of the castaways stayed around the campfire.

"I can't believe they're six months old already! Pretty soon they'll be walking!" Mary Ann exclaimed.

"Oh, I know!" Ginger cried. "We ought to do something special for them, after all the Howells are doing more manual labor than they've done in their lifetime!" She suggested.

"Gee Ginger! That's a great idea! Mary Ann could make a coconut cream pie and-" Gilligan was cut off by the Skipper.

"Thats enough Gilligan.. Ginger thats a great idea! But lets keep it a suprise for the Howells!" The skipper said.

Over the next few days, everyone was busy preparing for the Howells suprise party. Mary Ann baked Coconut cream pie, Professor and Skipper made decorations, and Ginger practiced the song she was singing for them, she was the entertainment. Gilligan made the twins their own little toys, a toy boat for Thurston Howell IV and a little wooden doll for Emily. He was proud of

himself, after all he hadn't messed anything up yet.

The Howells were lounging in their "Country Club" with their children. Emily sat with her mother this time and Thurston with his father. They were slightly suspicious of the other castaways' behavior, considering they were all busier than usual, and dear old Gilligan hadn't done anything wrong yet.

"

Emily! Are you daddy's little girl? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Thurston told his daughter. Emily had a huge smile on her face, grinning widely at her father.

"Thurston, you are such a good father." Lovey baby talked to her husband. "I'm proud of you."

"No my dear, I am proud of you. Everyone at the Harvard Club will be so jealous their wives aren't as good as you." He told his wife. The wealthy couple hardly ever fought with each other anymore after the twins were born.

When the day of the party came, the table was set, and Gilligan went to fetch the Howells from their country club. "Mr. and Mrs. Howell! Emily! Thurston! Dinner!" He called.

Does that boy have to yell so?" Mr. Howell complained.

The Howells began to walk back to the hut area. Everyone hid, waiting to yell suprise. As soon as the Howells came near, the castaways jumped up. "SUPRISE!" They yelled. The Howells now had the biggest smiles on their faces they had ever seen.

"What's all this for?" The Howells asked, teary eyed with joy.

"For you! You've done more manual labor than ever, and it's time you get a break." The skipper joked.

Mrs. Howell was about to cry with tears of joy. "As I said, this island experience has taught me money isn't everything. Having an amazing family like all of you and my darling children and husband is more important by far!" Mrs. Howell cried. The castaways were proud of the Howells and they were happier than ever before!

**HOPE U LIKED IT! Please R&R... I'm thinking of adding another chap. but I'm not sure so I need your opinion! thx!**


	3. Emotional Messes

It had been six more months and the twins were a year old already! Their birthday party had been last night and the twins were sound asleep in their parent's arms. Little Thurston was already learning to love money and Emily was growing to be a lot like her mother, even though she had her father's eyes.

"Thurston!" Lovey called to her husband.

"What is it Lovey- The 12:00 stock report is on and Little Thurston doesn't want to miss it!" He whined to his wife. He may have been old but he certainly acted like a child.

"Emily wants you!" She cried, hoping her husband would spend a little time with his daughter.

"But Lovey! I don't want to miss-" He was cut off by his wife's baby talking.

"But Thurston, she is only one year old, and she wants her handsome, debonair, big, strong daddy to come play with her..." She continued baby talking, until her stubborn husband finally gave in. Little Thurston stayed with the girls while his mother went with his father to play with baby Emily.

"Awwwee!" Ginger cried. She was never much of a baby person but the Howell's baby boy was so cute she couldn't resist.

"I never thought of the Howells being such loving parents- I guess I feel like if they weren't on an island they would hire a nanny to take care of them!" Mary Ann declared.

"I never thought of being a baby person either, but now I wish I was married with kids!" Ginger stated, forgetting the hundreds of past boyfriends and wishing she was a married woman.

They played with the baby boy for a few hours and then returned them to the Howells, who were playing with Emily in their their hut.

Thurston decided to take his son out the next day to teach him what the polo pony was, while Lovey played with her daughter indoors.

" See Thurston, this is the pony. You get on, salute Fort Knocks, and ride."

Little Thurston looked up to his daddy and giggles. His son grabbed the reins and like a pro and pretended to ride him, Thurston was impressed with his son.

" Yes my son, soon we will be getting you a real pony!"

" horsey!" Little Thurston says.

Meanwhile, Lovey was telling her daughter a story. It was the twins nap time and she was hoping her husband would be back soon.

Emily soon fell asleep and Lovey kissed her tiny forehead.

She left the hut, in search of her husband.

" MaryAnn, little Emily just fell asleep, do you think you and Ginger could watch her, I have to go and find my husband." Lovey says.

" Of course Mrs. Howell!" she says smiling as the older woman went on her way.

She became worried after looking for half an hour in all of their spots, finally she checked the end of the lagoon and saw her husband a baby boy sleeping in their chaise.

She approached them quietly.

" Dear, how about taking a nap with the children." she whispers in her husbands ear.

He quickly woke up and kisses his wife.

" Alright Lovey." he says as he carries his sleeping son to their hut.

Lovey took a seat in the chaise. she sighs as she sits down.

Having children was different than she thought, of course with no help, they probably wouldn't be as close to them as she thought. She was glad to be on the island, doing this by herself. They were becoming two little people, and she loved being a mother.

She walked back to the huts to still find her husband and children sound asleep.

" Mrs. Howell, you have been quiet today, is everything alright?" the professor asked her seeing her sit down beside him at the picnic table.

"Just tired. I would go to sleep, but my poor husband has been up all night taking care of the twins, but that is the only work we'll do, and it's worth it!"

The others laughed, agreeing with her.

Mary Ann made dinner while the baby Howell twins slept. Soon, it was time to eat and everyone sat down to eat. Suddenly, they heard little Emily scream. Mrs. Howell nearly fainted, once again fearing the worst, but instead got up and ran as fast as her thousand dollar heels could go to her hut.

"What's wrong!" She questioned worriedly. Emily had accidentally slipped to far under the blanket and was suffocating.

"THURSTON!" She screamed.

"What happened Lovey?" His wife pointed to the coughing baby. He took Emily in his arms and patted her back until she stopped coughing.

"Oh Thurston you saved her!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and passionately kissing him. He had saved their daughter from suffocating!

The others looked relieved everything was fine.

After dinner, they all went to bed.

Lovey couldn't sleep at all. She watched her husband sleep, and her two children.

It scared her terribly to think what may have happened.

She shifted in the bamboo rocking chair as she looked into the two bassinets.

Thurston woke up. " Lovey, are you still up, it's half past two?" the millionaire asks, walking over to his wife.

" Yes." she says still shaken up.

" Oh Lovey, it was an accident. Everything is alright, please come to bed darling?" he pleads.

"I can't. Not yet." she replies.

He kissed her and went back to sleep.

The next morning Lovey was up feeding her two children.

When Thurston walked outside he noticed his wife was still in her night gown, which was unusual. He kissed her and sat down with the others.

" Lovey, you look tired. Why don't you go to bed, I will take the kids?" he offers.

She nods, and walks into the hut.

" Poor Lovey, she hasn't slept a wink since little Emily had that accident. Professor there must be something you can give her?" Thurston pleaded with the professor.

" I will go in and see about her in a little while. She just needs rest Mr. Howell." he reassures him.

"

Tell Lovey I'm taking the kids to the lagoon." he says.

" Mr. Howell do you mind if Ginger and I come with you?" MaryAnn and Ginger asks.

" Of course not!" he says.

He handed Emily to her 'aunts' and they went to the lagoon.

Lovey got to sleep a solid 2 hours. She remembered Thurston had their children. She was hungry so she went out to get something to eat.

The professor was out reading a book.

"Mrs. Howell, your husband and the girls went to the lagoon, they should be coming back soon." the professor says.

" Thank you." she says.

" Here, the girls left me this soup for you." he says handing her the bowl.

She ate quickly before seeing her husband and children coming.

" My children, did you have fun with daddy?" she asks picking up her twins.

They smiled and laughed.

" Thank you dear." she kisses her husband.

" Did you get a chance to rest Lovey?" he asks.

" Not much, I woke up thinking about what happened." she begins to tear up. The others knew she must have felt terrible.

" Come sit down Lovey." her husband offers.

Lovey, please, the children are fine- little Emily is ok now. It wasn't your fault, you can rest. Please try and rest for me, I'm so worried about you!" Thurston pleaded, hoping to give his poor wife a break.

Lovey began to tear up again. "B-b-but I feel like such a bad mother though. It never would have happened if I hadn't left them alone." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Lovey please- you are an amazing mother and it was not your fault!' He explained, hoping to reassure his worried wife.

Lovey dried her tears and sat down next to her husband. She may have thought it was her fault but she didn't want to upset her husband.

" Now please Lovey, get some sleep." He said, leading his distraught wife back to the hut.

The rest of the castaways sat around their bamboo table, still worried, yet relieved about Mrs. Howell and the twins.

Lovey once again tried to sleep, she eventually did and almost slept through a whole day.

When she woke up she saw it was midnight, and made no effort to get out of bed. She turned and looked to see the twins sound asleep, and alright, as well as her husband.

He was mumbling about money and cuddling his beloved Teddy.

The next few days went by and she was doing a little better. She sat holding her tiny son and daughter, whom were eating.

She came out with them and sat with the others.

" Mrs. Howell we would be more than happy to take the kids for the day so you and Mr. Howell can do what ever you like." Ginger says.

She hesitated but figured they would be alright.

" Very well. Thurston and I are going to take a walk. You two be good for the others now!" Lovey says kissing her son and daughter.

She handed them too the girls and she and Thurston went for a peaceful walk.

Ah the air is nice, isn't it Lovey?" he asks patting his wife's arm.

" Yes Thurston." she says.

" Do you feel any better since you got to rest?" he asks as they stop and sit down.

" A little dear, but I will be fine." she kissed his cheek to reassure him, but it didn't work.

She was pale, and looked sick.

" The twins will be fine. The girls always do a good job, and if they need anything, the professor can help them." he replies.

" You're right darling."

They got up and continued to walk. When they returned to the hut area, the castaways were just putting the twins to bed.

" Thank you all, I hope they weren't any trouble." Thurston says to the Skipper.

" They weren't, but Gilligan was." he says which made them all, even Gilligan laugh.

" Goodnight." the rest of the castaways said, taking off to their huts.

Lovey kissed the twins goodnight, and then climbed into bed herself. She was doing better, but she didn't get much sleep that night, she didn't feel too well. It was harder than she thought to convince Thurston she was ok.

"Lovey- are you awake?" Thurston asked.

"Yes.. I don't feel too good darling" She threw up then, and Thurston quickly got up and helped his wife. She finally stopped throwing up and Thurston, worried, made her go to sleep, keeping a close watch on her.

The next morning, Lovey was still asleep. He gave the twins to the girls after breakfast.

" Mr. Howell, is everything alright?" the professor asks, noticing his behavior.

"

It's Lovey. She was terribly sick last night. She has been so ill these past few days." he says worrying.

" Don't worry Mr. Howell, I will find out what is wrong with her. When she wakes up come and find me." he says.

" Thank you." I think I'm going to check on her." he says quickly walking back to his hut.

He opened the door quietly and saw his wife still sleeping.

" Thurston." she says.

" Yes, are you feeling better?" he asks as she turns to face him.

" Not really. I feel just dreadful." she says. Thurston noticed his wife's pale complexion.

" I am going to get the professor Lovey." he says kissing his wife before running to find him.

Thurston found it so un- Howell for a Howell to be sick. He worried for his poor wife.

"Professor?" Mr. Howell called. "Where is the professor?"

"Here!" Professor called. "What is it?'

"Lovey is worrying me, she's dreadfully sick, I think it is because of this whole accident, please, help her!" He pleaded.

"Oh..." The professor felt bad for the elder woman.

They walked to the hut. "Mrs. Howell?" "Are you ok?"

"Oh Professor, help me!" she cried. "It's my fault, everything. I just can't sleep thinking about what happened. After we lost 1 son, I don't want to lose another! it would kill me." she cried, before bursting into tears. Professor knew even though it had been a miracle she had children, this was a sensitive subject, considering she could have lost another child.

Thurston ran by her side to comfort her. "It's ok now, Emily and Little Thurston are fine darling." He cooed, trying to calm his emotionally unstable (at the moment) wife.

Lovey wiped her eyes, and Thurston rubbed her back, hoping to make her feel better.

" Mrs. Howell, it's not your fault. It was a complete accident, that could happen to anyone. I know you have had trouble sleeping, why don't you try taking sleeping pills for a few nights." he suggests, he really didn't know what was wrong with the elder woman, only that she was upset to the point of making herself sick.

She nods. He hands her one with a glass of water and she was instantly out.

" This should help her, but too many sleeping pills aren't good. I know that this has been a very emotional time for you both, I'm truly sorry." he says before walking out of the hut in tears himself.

Thurston sat by his wife's bedside holding her tired hands in his. He was scared too, but she needed to get well for them.

Thurston Howell III may have been rich, but he had feelings. At this point he was an emotional mess as well, he just didn't show it. He was so blessed to finally have two beautiful children, but the thought of losing one was terrifying and he would have killed himself if anything did happen. Silently he prayed, still holding his wife's warm hands, hoping she would be better. He knew this would be hard for his wife. The other castaways prayed too.

"Gee Skipper, I would hate to be in the Howells place right now." Mary Ann sighed. She was holding Emily, who had no idea what was happening.

"They are right back where they started before they had kids... emotional." Professor expained.

"We all have to be careful around them, they are terrified of losing another child. We have to reassure them that they will never lose another child." Skipper said.

"I agree." Said Professor.

Meanwhile, Thurston was still praying, when tears began to fall and roll down his cheeks. He was supposed to be strong, and help his wife through this, but now it was him who needed help.

What the millionaires needed, was something money couldn't buy...reassurance.

As Thurston wiped his tears, he remembered when the professor told him he was going to be a dad, and he smiled.

He had waited 23 years to hear that word. He finally realized it wasn't going to be taken away.

" Lovey?" he asks his wife.

She stirred around.

" I know you possibly can't hear me, but remember when the professor told us, we were going to be parents?" he chuckled at the thought of his wife when she came running to him. He continued, " I saw the look in your eyes. We both couldn't believe it and now we have two of the most beautiful children. Lovey, it wasn't your fault we lost our first son, we have to be strong. What happened to Emily was an accident, and we know it won't possibly happen again. I need you to be strong darling, so we can both be there for our children." She woke up, and had heard everything.

" Oh Thurston! Your right! We do need to be there for them, I just worry something will happen because they're so small, but I know having you, you will protect them." she cried.

He kissed her and then she went back to sleep. He went outside to get his twins.

" How is she?" The professor asks.

" I think Lovey will be fine. Thank you all for being such wonderful friends to us." he says before walking off with his sleeping children.

As he tucked them in, he kissed his wife one last time, hoping to start the day with a new look on life.


End file.
